Pages in Tarot
The Pages of Tarot typically represent a student, an apprentice, being foolish, being insecure. Page in Wands: Entrepreneur, a self-starter. Ready for adventure, willing to take risks, has the desire. Has a vision, and may even abandon higher education if an opportunity seems closer to their goal. Usually knows what they want and will do whatever it takes to get there. Willingness. May leave the house early in life. :Reversed, Immature. takes short-cuts that could lead to a path of unbeknownst ruin. Takes on great risks. Bites more than they can chew. Doesn't realize or pay attention to limitations. Accident prone. May not take other people's feelings into consideration. Tends to "burn" others: "I don't care, I'm gunna do what I wanna do." Rejection? Who got rejected? The Saviour of myself. Steals other people's diaries to burn the paper, doesn't care whats in them. Page of Cups: Innovator, if carefully nurtured. Explores creative sides, inventive. Enjoys creating things from scratch. Programming/coding, the arts, entertainment, cooking, critical thinking are fields of enjoyment. Health care services are also important, such as medical assistance, nursing, physical therapy. Goes with the flow. Adaptable. :Reversed, in for the experience. Goes along with whatever everybody else is doing. Doesn't see long term. Day-dreamer. Indecisive. Job hopper. May take a long time to commit, but once committed may be overbearing. Susceptible to drug use or various dependencies. Suffers from mental blockage: "I can't seem to get ahead", "I don't know what to write". Pours rejection in a cup of oh my god, I'm gunna die. The Saviour of all my friends. Keeper of diaries. Page of Swords: Studious, if given direction and support. If uncertain what to do, recommend joining the military or police force. Once they find their nitch in life, they are there for the long haul. Pursue higher education in authoritative fields: legislative, executive, judicial. :Reversed, Shows signs of impetuousness. Guarding a secret, may hold off from advancing if unable to commit. Suffers from flightiness, doesn't really know what they want in the beginning. Knows what they want but doesn't want to share. May pursue petty jobs, or easy tasks. Unable to see the power within. May suffer from confidence issues. Prone to stealing other people's ideas. Facade. Prone to lying. Has a hard time dealing with rejection, so flips the switch of denial. The Savior of all the secrets I know... and you don't. I don't need a diary... it's all in my head. Page of Pentacles: Enterprising, from a good foundation. Mature for their age. Hands-on, eager to work, almost seems too eager. Detail oriented. Studious to secure a stable future, seeks higher education. Positive thinker, almost too positive... until it becomes negative. Family oriented. Jobs of interests are engineering, accounting, insurance, risk-management, customer service, sales, real-estate, business, property, land-lord. Recommended pursuits in higher education is the medical industry: Be a doctor, surgeon, chemist. :Reversed, May not always see the risks involved. Unrealistic. Blindsided. Gets easily overwhelmed. Susceptible to being taken advantaged of: "I'm always getting burned", "I don't know why I attract all the weirdos". Depending on the past, may lack appreciation, "silver-spoon" fed. Handles rejection by putting it on the shelf for later, to be served on a dish of regret. The Saviour of the World. I buried my diary a long time ago as a time-capsule. Category:Tarot